When You're Mad
by knightkitten
Summary: Kai purposefully infuriates Rei, even as the opening ceremony of the new BBA stadium proceeds and a girl’s magazine makes a surprise appearance. Who will take out the cutest couple award? Who really is the hottest blader in the league? Oneshot KaRe Yaoi


Title: When You're Mad

Author: knightkitten

Beta: Mabel Stanley

Disclaimer: Beyblade is owned by Aoki Takao and 'When you're mad' is the property of Ne-Yo and company etc.

A/N: Not to be taken seriously, just a little fun and meant to make people smile. That and there are way too many original character fics weaseling their way into the Beyblade fandom and not nearly enough Yaoi. Oh, and it's best not to actually listen to the song if you can avoid it. It's not nearly as cute as it looks.

Summary: Kai purposefully infuriates Rei, even as the opening ceremony of the new BBA stadium proceeds and a girl's magazine makes a surprise appearance. Who will take out the cutest couple award? And who really is the hottest blader in the league? Featuring romance-junky Rei and pervy Kai.

* * *

_It's just the cutest thing  
When you get to fussing _cussing

Kai knew with astounding clarity that he was ruining what Rei considered to be the best part of his favorite movie. But he couldn't for the life of him bring himself to care. Rei was curled into his lap, face illuminated by the TV screen as he forced Kai to watch Pride and Prejudice, Keira Knightley style. Kai thought he was perfectly justified in getting some amusement from his boyfriend, considering the utter boredom he'd been suffering since the DVD had been slotted into the player.

"If your feelings are still what they were last April tell me so at once," Kai stifled the urge to stick his fingers down his throat, "My affections and wishes have not changed but one word from you will silence me forever," Blowing lightly, Kai smothered a smirk when Rei swatted at him blindly, eyes still glued to the screen, "If, however, your feelings have changed, I will have to tell you, you have bewitched me, body and soul and I love - I love - I love you and never wish to be parted from you from this day on," Blowing cool air on Rei's nose again, Kai rolled his eyes. A simple I love you would have sufficed.

_Yelling and throwing things  
I just wanna eat you up_

Rei growled not taking his eyes off of Mark Darcy's face, even as he rewarded Kai with a sharp pinch to the nipple for his efforts. Kai winced, but admired the way Rei swatted at his wandering hands blindly, even as Ms Elizabeth Bennet interrupted Darcy's monologue. Rei sighed minutely, and smiled at the screen. Kai could practically see the love hearts in his eyes.

"You're such a fan girl," Kai murmured into a delicate ear and tried to look innocent as Rei leveled him a glare for talking over Elizabeth. Continuing to blow on Rei's nose idly, he ignored the swats he received in retaliation and the warning growl Rei sent him. Blowing on Rei's nose again, Kai wasn't surprised that his continual annoying of the younger neko caused him to scoop up one of the cushions and proceed to bash Kai over the head with it before storming down the hallway. Kai peered over the back of the couch, admiring the angry swish to Rei's hips.

"Night kitten!" Kai called, using the hated nickname. He was answered with an angry cuss, a middle finger and the slamming of their bedroom door. The lock clicked a moment later and Kai resigned himself to a night on the couch.

_I don't mean no disrespect  
When I start staring_

Kai held the door open for the limo, smiling at Rei charmingly even as his younger boyfriend hissed at him. Watching the neko-jin's backside as he climbed in, Kai followed sedately depositing his derriere into the seat next to Rei's. Rei glared and moved to the opposite side of the limo, determinedly looking out the window. The car shuddered to a start and Kai stared at Rei, trailing his eyes up and down the other's lithe form. Rei glared even harder for his efforts, eyes slitting. Kai bit his lip, wishing they were anywhere but in a limo heading towards a very public event.

"You're over-reacting," Kai murmured after a moment, eyes determinedly glued to the arch of Rei's neck, visible because of the plain Bonds shirt that hugged his lithe upper body.

"Stop staring! My face is up here." Rei hissed, pointing at his rather pissed off features. (1)

"And what a lovely face it is," Kai answered sultrily.

_Knowing that it makes you madder _uh, oh_  
I'm sorry but seeing you mad is so sexy_

Rei glared even harder

"You know how much I hate it when you blow on my nose,"

"But you scrunch it up so nicely!"

"And when you talk through movies. I usually can't get a word out of you, but you always seem to feel really chatty during movies,"

"Movies are shit boring,"

"AND you know I _hate_ it when you call me Kitten,' Rei hissed out the pet name, glaring venomously. Rei continued to glare at him, even as the limo pulled smoothly to a halt. The door opened and a red head appeared, before bouncing in excitedly. Tala paused when he finally caught sight of the couple on separate sides of the limo. He sighed, plopping into the seat next to Rei.

"Kai, what the hell have you done now?" he asked dryly, lounging so that his head sat on Rei's shoulder, "You look ravishing by the way, Rei," Rei smiled minutely and then proceeded to ignore the appearance of the rest of the Demolition Boys and the twins of F Dynasty.

"Who says I've done anything at all Tala?" Kai almost pouted, but smothered the urge, knowing he'd never live it down. Tala shot him a look, but chose to drape his long legs over Bryan's and lie backwards in Rei's lap, picking up a strand of loose ebony hair and plaiting it silently.

_Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose  
When you make your angry face_

Julia slid into the seat next to him, offering a small smile and settling calmly, spreading her dress skirt over her lap neatly. The whole car was dressed nicely to commend the opening of the rebuilt BBA stadium after the destruction of the BEGA stadium in Tyson and Brooklyn's match the year before. Kai allowed his eyes to slide back to Rei, admiring his outfit slyly. Rei knew Kai's eyes were on him, but refused to react, having learnt Kai's game long ago. A thin leather choker circled Rei's smooth, pale neck; a miniature dice, a star and a guitar pick charm hanging in the hollow of his throat. Wisps of Rei's hair fell around him, a loose braid tumbling over his shoulder to pool over his crossed arms and legs, threatening to fall out at any moment. Kai smirked when he saw the ring on Rei's finger. It had been Kai's; one he'd been given after his parent's death. The ambiguous silver ring was once his mothers, a small ruby set into the top worth a small fortune. It hadn't fit Kai's own finger since he was 12 and it told Kai that Rei wasn't as angry as he let on. He wouldn't have put it on that morning if he was really angry.

_That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes  
And sex you all over the place_

Tala shot him a knowing look, smugly curling into Rei's lap tightly, causing Rei's hand to drift down and caress his red hair idly. Bryan snorted staring out the window over Rei's shoulder and ignoring his red-haired boyfriend's antics: Bryan and Rei were well used to Tala and Kai's eccentric relationship. Kai mock glared at the red-head, but leaned back in his seat and casually placed an arm on the head rest behind Julia. The brunet girl blushed, but smiled back calculatingly leaning in minutely. Most people in the league were aware of Kai's antics, and Julia was by no means stupid enough to think that Kai would ever leave Rei. She wouldn't take him seriously. Kai turned when he heard Tala cough strangely. Kai resisted the urge to laugh as he caught sight of the wince of pain across his face. Rei's fingers had tightened in his hair unconsciously, and angry scowl crossing his brow petulantly.

_Could it be the lil' way you storm around  
That makes me wanna tear you down_

The limo finally pulled to a halt and Rei was one of the first out of the car, scrambling over legs and feet angrily. Kai smirked; once again, eyes glued on Rei's figure even as Julia snorted exasperatedly and left the car after the younger teen, taking his arm calmly in apology. Rei plastered a smile on, but Kai could tell he was still angry from the storm in his walk even as he smiled and waved at all the fans that formed a veritable wall on either side of the carpet running up to the stadium. He and Julia slowly made there way up; signing autographs even as the limo pulled away and another took its place. Kai glanced back, meandering up the walk himself, pausing occasionally to sign something for the more sedate fans. Turning, Kai was greeted with the sight of Rei crouching to sign a blade for a small child. Rei's hipster dress pants rode down slightly, revealing the smooth dip of his lower back.

_Baby, I ain't sure, but one thing that I do know is_

He _really_ wished they weren't in a public place

_  
Every time you scream at me  
I wanna kiss you  
_

'You really need to be a little kinder to that boy of yours,' Kai glared behind him, even as Johnny McGregor strutted past, 'He might get sick of your antics one day,' Johnny cocked an eyebrow at him mockingly. Kai snorted, moving towards Rei, who was now standing up and smiling. Kai moved in behind him, slipping an arm around his waist.

'What! Kai let go of me you-,' Kai smirked as camera's began snapping frantically, the flash piercing through his closed eyelids (2). Kai pushed his lips against Rei's lustfully, sliding a knee between his partners slightly parted thighs and allowing a hand to slither down to Rei's backside, the other caressing his silky head of hair as all the fangirls (read: fanboys) in the vicinity screamed hysterically, a few passing out happily, nosebleeds in abundance (3). Rei pulled back dazed, lips swollen and knees weak.

Take that Johnny McGregor

_Baby when you put your hands on me  
I wanna touch you_

He quickly recovered though, planting a set of pale elegant hands on Kai's chest and pushing him away angrily (though the collective masses were still frozen in shock/squealing hysterically). Kai itched to wrap his arms around his lover, but instead continued after Rei silently, even as the camera's continued to flash. Tala was collapsed against the front of the building, laughing hysterically as Rei strode past slapping him upside the head and entering the large arena doors with a smiling Julia and a blushing Raul in his wake. Kai followed happily, sending a random fangirl an arrogant smirk and a wink. She passed out, her brain already overridden with hormones. No doubt he had just made someone's night.

_And when we get to arguing  
Just gotta kiss you_

Kai wasn't surprised when he was pulled into a side corridor and slammed against a wall. Nicely dressed bladers and guests alike, continued past, oblivious to the presence of the phoenix master and one very pissed off kitten.

'Kai, I don't know what your problem is, but you just ousted us in front of the whole country. We're going to be splashed across newspapers all across the world by tomorrow morning and that is not how I planned to tell the White Tigers about us,' Rei was flushed slightly and looking a little hysterical, but Kai just smirked.

'I'm pretty sure Mariah had a nose-bleed,' Rei shot him an incredulous glance, but Kai just cocked his head innocently.

'Urgh!!!!' Rei screamed, stepping back and gripping his hair agitatedly. Kai planted a light kiss on Rei's lips before darting away to protect his family jewels from Rei's pointy toes.

_Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
But you're just so damn sexy_

Kai pondered on why the angry swish of Rei's thighs was such a turn on as they followed the corridor to where the dinner had been set up. The hall was crowded, a piano playing in the background and a couple of chandeliers providing light for the elegant room (4). A cheer went up as they entered together, various catcalls reaching their ears. Kai leered at Rei as he walked past, moving to where Tala and Bryan were seated. Rei sniffed moving to sit with the White Tigers. Spencer grabbed his waist though dragging him forcefully and depositing him in a seat between Bryan and Kai, even as Ian bounced along behind him happily.

_When you're mad_

Rei snorted, turning away from Kai and staring steadfastly at the stage. Kai was happy to let him fume, but not so happy when Mystel, Miguel, Brooklyn and Garland appeared followed closely by Hiro leaving one seat at their 12 man table, which was quickly filled by Claude. Rei smiled happily then and began chatting with Mystel and Miguel (Rei's gay friends ::wink::). Kai felt like growling, knowing full well about Miguel's crush on his lover. Tala cackled then, gaining the attention (and disconcertion) of the whole table. Garland tried to inch away unobtrusively from his neighbor. Tala just grinned and proceeded to entertain himself by staring at Kai intensely for the next 12 minutes. Kai was used to his childhood friend's eccentricities, so ignored him completely.

_Baby, don't think I don't take you seriously  
But I just can't help the fact that your attitude excites me_ so exciting

Rei eeped suddenly, ducking down and using Kai and Bryan's taller figured to hide him from view of the doorway. Kai raised an eyebrow, and glanced at the door, catching sight of Rei's longtime arch-nemesis; reporter for girls magazine Tokyo Teen: Sparky Melinda (5). According to her Rei Kon was shacked up with a different blader every week and Kai would have felt threatened by her obvious obsession with his boyfriend if it weren't obvious that she was so totally lesbian for Max's mom. Kai suppressed a shudder. Followed closely by a laugh as Rei ducked under the table. It wasn't so funny when Rei took the butter knife to his big toe.

_And you know ain't nothing better  
Then when we get_

There was a clearing of a throat and the whole hall fell silent, Rei peeking out from under the table, as Mr. Dickenson took the microphone up on stage.

'Welcome to the official opening dinner for the new BBA Beyblade Stadium,' A collective cheer went up and a round of applause was heard. 'Now before we serve dinner and then clear the floor for dance as well as present the various blading awards, Tokyo Teen recently held a nationwide vote for various different categories, concerning the bladers currently in the league. The nation has voted and Ms Sparky Melinda is here to announce the results and present the winners with there prizes,' Kai raised and eyebrow and dully noted Rei sliding down further in his seat.

_Mad together and have angry sex _I'll blow you out_  
Then we forget what we were mad about_

Sparky took to the stage happily, bouncing to the microphone excitedly. Kai sighed, settling down for a boring fifteen minutes. He smirked after a moment though and slid his chair closer to Rei.

'I can't wait to get you home,' He breathed into his ear, nuzzling the pale neck gently. Rei snorted and jolted his shoulder crossly.

'There is no way you're getting any after the shit you've been pulling lately,' Kai smiled gently, throwing his golden-eyed lover off balance for a moment.

'I'll soon make you forget,' Rei blushed lightly, turning to the stage, flustered.

'We took to the streets as well as taking sms and internet votes and here is what our readers had to say!' Sparky announced as a large projector screen rolled down behind her footage began to roll. All the Bladers in the hall were slightly creeped out to say the least. A girl popped up on screen and a voice off screen asked:

'What Blader would you most like as a slave for a day?' The girl blushed placing hands on her hot cheeks and grinning shyly.

'Um, I dunno. I think-probably Robert from the Majestics,' The reporter laughed.

'And why is that?' the girl giggled, hopping on the spot slightly.

'Because he's such a gentleman. And he's so _tall_!' Kai could hear Enrique laughing on the other side of the hall, even as Robert struggled to control his blush, and remain impassive.

_Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose  
When you make your angry face_

'Think about how much taller I am than you,' Kai was startled to see the pleased look on Rei's face at this.

'We fit,' Rei answered, scrunching his nose up in annoyance after a moment, and turning away again. He wasn't forgiven yet.

'Tala! He's so slender and curved and pale,' the girl purred and Kai could see Tala whimpering, latching onto a jealous looking Bryan. The video continued in much the same way.

'Our girls voted and it was decided that the blader they would most want as theirs for a day was…Bryan of the Demolition Boys,' The whole hall twitched collectively, even as Ian burst into hysterical laughter and Rei bit his lip. Kai felt slightly disturbed and Tala was looking fairly murderous even as Bryan slowly moved to accept a small set of handcuffs with an inscription on them and a set of keys. Kai had no doubt that those handcuffs were going to get used, from the look in Bryan's eye.

_That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes  
and sex you all over the place_

Kai grinned lecherously with Bryan as he took his sit again, sharing a high-five over Rei's head, causing the younger teen to scowl.

'You perverts!' he whispered furiously, even as Tala glared petulantly at Sparky.

'You know you love it,' he whispered back, running a hand over Rei's thigh under the table. Rei slapped him.

'Don't you dare!' Rei muttered, eyes on the stage.

'Was that a challenge?' Kai murmured back, nipping at Rei's ear gently. Rei started, breathing in sharply, but ignored him otherwise. Kai smirked turning his attention back to the stage.

'For the blader with the best-personality, the winner is Oliver of the Majestics!' All the girls in the hall cheered, while the guys clapped. Oliver bounced onto the stage to accept the golden key inscribed with 'Best Personality 2007' down the side.

_Could it be the lil' way you storm around  
That makes me wanna tear you down_

'For the cutest blader in the league, the prize goes to…Rei of the G-Revolution?' Sparky looked put-out; her dislike obvious. Rei looked stunned.

'Cutest? Excuse me?!' Rei muttered. Kai caught the others golden gaze, smirking suggestively. Rei stood abruptly, cheeks flushed with anger, and stormed up the steps to the stage, taking delicate golden feather for his trophy, smiling out at the madly cheering crowd politely, waving slightly.

'And now for the prize for the best-looking blader,' Kai could see Tyson preparing to stand, chest puffed out. Kai laughed.

'Miguel!' No-one was particularly surprised. The girls had been crazy for him in Australia. What did surprise Kai was Miguel brushing his hand against Rei's as he returned to his seat and Miguel headed to the stage. Kai felt his eyes narrow. Rei took his seat, seemingly not noticing the other teen's purposeful touch of skin.

_Baby, I'm not sure, but one thing that I do know is_

'And last but not least! The best couple, our girls feel, would be: Kai and Rei of the G-Revolution,' Rei started and Kai was in a bad mood by now so just moved onto stage. Rei followed at a more sedate pace, reluctant to get near Kai and encourage him in any way. Sparky insisted on placing Rei's cupped hand in Kai's and handing the palm sized 3D love heart into their combined hold.

_Every time you scream at me  
I wanna kiss you_

Kai locked eyes with Rei over their touching hands, resisting the urge to kiss the younger Blader. He didn't want to make Rei too angry with him.

_Baby when you put your hands on me  
I wanna touch you_

Rei smiled gently, maneuvering the heart so it was pinned between their palms and stepping into the circle of Kai's arms.

_And when we get to arguing  
Just gotta kiss you_

Kai grinned, leaning down and sealing his lips over Rei's wrapping his spare arm around his lover's waist.

_Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
But you're just so damn sexy _

Kai pulled back and smiled so that only Rei could see, ignoring the uproarious cheering from the crowd.

'You are so sexy when you're mad,' Rei blushed

* * *

A/N: Mabel while editing: OMG! O.O His nipple! (in reference to Rei pinching Kai's nipple)  
knightkitten's reply: I know ::waggles eyebrows:: Kinky, eh

1– Rei is so the girl in this relationship. _My face is up here, asswipe!  
_2– Me as Zeo and Kai began to make out at Supanova  
3– I have been watching too many pervy animes. I got mental images of Naruto's Harem no Jutsu as I was writing this. Note to self: lay off the Naruto episodes.  
4- I know there was a big deal about how the BBA went back to simplistics at the end of the third season, but that feels so cheap to me, so I'm going to say Mr. Dickenson is a closet admirer of beauty…why else is every one in the league so pretty!?  
5- To defend the name: I was watching Will and Grace last night and they mentioned that you choose your drag queen name from your first pet and the name of your first street. My first pet was a cat called Sparky and I first lived on Melinda St so there you go.

Haha! This song is a lot cuter if you don't listen to it. The lyrics are really fun, but the way it's sung is a little sleazy if you know what I mean. Anyway, I was watching the clip for this on MTV. The guy singing it in no way reminded me of Kai, but the girl was really funny. She's do all this flicking of her hair, and she'd put her hands on her hips a lot, which reminded me of Rei in the middle of a hissy fit! And thinking about it, it's kind of sad that so many things remind me of Beyblade.

On another note, and I just thought I should share; I attended my second ever pop culture convention just recently and had the absolute time of my life! Big thanks to everyone who attended the Brisbane 2007 Supanova expo. It was probably the best three days of my life and I got the shock of it when the first cosplay group on stage was a group called the BBA Revolution. I think I about squealed the ears off all the people around me and I probably got some of the weirdest looks, but I was too busy with my eyes pinned to the stage to notice. The presenter rattled of five names, which for the life of me I couldn't remember, and then said "-as Tala, Rei, Kai, Brooklyn and Zeo,' I was slightly disappointed when it turned out Tala wasn't actually their but that was quickly curbed as Kai proceeded to sing an edited version of 'I'd rather do it with Madonna'. Rather he sang 'I'd rather do it with Tala,' with references to the Kai, Zeo, Brooklyn and Rei in the choruses. I can't remember the whole thing, but I was rather enthused when they referred to Mariah as a bitch in Rei's verse and to Brooklyn as dysfunctional (or something along those lines) in his. I think Kai made a pass at Rei somewhere along the line, but Rei was a little shy. Of course, the highlight of the performance was when Zeo and Kai proceeded to make out on stage as they were leaving much to the hall's collective shock and my absolute delight. My only regret is that I was in a very un-ideal position to take a photo and my finger was to slow to catch it.

The next day I was able to stalk down Zeo and Kai to get a photo, which they were very obliging to give. They posed very nicely and I was further excited to find that Zeo was wearing a badge saying: 'Seme' and 'I heart Yaoi' and Kai was wearing a badge saying 'Uke'. I have to say, Zeo was definitely my favorite cosplayer for the weekend and I have a sneaking suspicion that these four girls may be involved in fanfiction .net but I suppose I'll never know. Thanks for making my weekend to them anyway. My fangirl-y-ness really knows no bounds. I think I might start hunting down some ZeKa fics from now on. :: sigh ::

Of course, Yuri Lowenthal, Tara Platt and Dan Green also made appearances and it was really nice hearing them talk about there experiences as voice actors and also there opinions on Yaoi and Hentai. I have to say Yuri just beat Vic Mignogna into my second most favorite voice actor ever as he and Dan were really very positive about Yaoi unlike Vic. Scott McNeill is still my number one though. For those of you who don't actually watch these animes (and are still reading these increasingly long authors notes): Yuri is the American voice actor for Sasuke Uchiha in Naruto, Tara Platt plays Temari also in Naruto and Dan Green plays Yami Yugi in Yu-Gi-Oh. Vic Mignogna (the yaoi-hater himself, but I still love him) plays Edward Elric in FullMetal Alchemist and Scott McNeill plays Duo Maxwell in Gundam Wing (love), Kouga in Inuyasha and Hohenheim Elric in FullMetal Alchemist among many, many other things. Not to leave Tara out either, she was such a nice person from what I could tell and she and Yuri were both very excitable and friendly people.

Give me a shout if any of you guys were at Supanova!

Anywho, I've probably taken up way to much of your time as it is, if you even got this far. Lol. Lots of love! Especially to Mabel-babe who is very sick at the moment.


End file.
